Build talk:W/A Shadow Warrior Droks Runner
One of my first builds looked like this and got trashed. Shadow Form is useable for running, but isn't really great. We're also trying to limit the amount of running builds we get. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 01:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Cool, i didnt know you can WELL stubs. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 01:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) u cant ::Swap signet of stamina with heart of shadow. Signet of stamina sucks with shadow form. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Sig of Stamina is amazing right after shadow form lets out —Forget 01:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::is deaths charge really worth it? XD-- 04:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Death's Charge is always worth it. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 06:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::k-- 07:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::You can use it as an emergency boost. You'd activate it after Shadow Form ends and you're about to die, and sometime during the run you can stop to lolhit a foe to reuse it later, if you feel terrible enough to need it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we've had this discussion before. That's not something you want to do during a run. HoS is a better choice because a Warrior that is going to use a skill that makes it invincible does not need high HP to tank damage. 16:37, 21 December 2009 :::::I don't know/care. But the point is just that you don't use SoS on zoning. I don't run with SF anymore, so I'm not particularly biased towards this. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Change SoS to Heart of Shadow or Shadow Sanctuary and move to testing if the Wiki is in need of another warrior running build. I'm all for doing so but I'm under the impression that we are trying to minimize the amount of running builds we have on the site. 00:15, 23 December 2009 :Is it just me.. this build is bad. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 00:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::No it's actually pretty viable. It can get energy intensive if you spam the Assassin skills though. But you shouldn't be doing so anyway if you want to make it there safely. I think this should just be added as a variant to the build:W/any Generic Runner. 00:34, 23 December 2009 :::That build is clogged like hell D: I have like 4 mainbar suggestions D:D:D:D:D: just because they wanted to get rid of builds --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:53, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Take Dark Escape for more tank :D —Forget 01:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Unnecessary. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 02:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Move this to testing. 03:13, 27 December 2009 Someone remove the 0-0-0 vote....no reasoning other than Lol SF + a war. 01:25, 28 December 2009 Lol SF + a war this is 0-0-0 Thomas Dutch 01:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Clever. 01:38, 28 December 2009 novii change your vote to something serious or an admin will. ur very funny, lol.--Bluetapeboy 02:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) shadow nerf so with shadow form nerf this still viable? J1j2j3 04:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's buffed for running purposes. No health loss on end and cheaper to cast. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:36, 16 March 2010 (UTC)